fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Fire InThe Hole/Storystuff scrapboard
The title of this page is not entirely fitting but I am too lazy to change it. Besides, I would have to fix a few links. Ugh. Anyway, any ideas regarding my own characters, canon or not, ends up here. Ice OutsideThe Crevice - Percidas Distant, does not like people at all, distrust the world as a whole. Lacks any humour whatsoever. Personality could've been Delinius if he had not gotten over his experiences during the witch hunts. Percidas resides on top of the mountain, where he keeps to himself, not trusting anyone coming near. Part of his history is somewhat mirrored to Delinius', which has led to him becoming extremely bitter and sorrowful. "You can never undo what you Gridmasks did, never! You killed my family!" This is going to be a quote thing if any story will exist about him. Wind AtThe Cave - Merita Doublizarro counterpart. A very very very excited and happy girl who resides in a small house (though wooden fort would be a more appropriate description) in the forest. She tends to smash sensible or serious people away with her hammer, while people who are more like her will be allowed to come close enough to talk. She also possesses a novelty weapon, the Toast Launcher, a semi-magical weapon that fires toast at an insane rate. She occasionally leaves her home for some reason and always comes back with all sorts of things. Merita is quite happy and generally free of worries. Some think she is some kind of demon or different otherworldy creature, some think she is a goddess. She cares about neither and blissfully ignorant, she continues life, blowing people off their socks and causing slight disorder if she heads into a densely populated areas. But why these? The Bizarro and Doublizarro counterparts both have a little resemblance to Delinius (though it's really minor). I originally merely designed them for the sake of having designed them, but they have both turned out quite well. Moreover, it's useful to have these counterparts somewhat defined for whatever reason. Delinius is his own Triplizarro counterpart, though he is unaware of this. Not that it matters for canon. Possible related characters There's stuff that could be sorted into characters. * Delinius' sister Ina, who appears in Downwards - done * Other significant characters that have appeared so far: Maltus, Lyka Things about Delinius There are some thing about Delinius in terms of backstory that I am still kind of figuring out. I have reason to believe that his amount of background information/backstory is more than that of any character on the wiki. And that when he's only sub-relevant. Possibly a quote "You know what's worst? I can never forget that I did not stop those angry people from killing my family. To take that along with you in your mind since then, and then being 150 years ago." This refers to the fact that the people who hunted the witches also murdered his family because they were magic-tolerant. Delinius has come to terms with it, but it still haunts his mind at times. Timeline mess - Delinius is 149 when he discovers LDZX Corp. - Seen here, Delinius sets out to destroy every dark creature left, except for the Dark Matters, because he knows that Revelian is a Ruler Dark Matter at this point (i.e. 1298 ADC) and trusts Revelian in making sure Dark Matters won't cause bad things by conquest (though this part I might be getting some timeline and character things wrong). Alternate Timelines The current stories of Delinius take place on the Alpha-Saved (Alpha 2) timeline (see here). This may end up on the character page once I've actually finished setting it up. Alpha-Doomed (Alpha 1) On the Alpha-Doomed timeline, Delinius, upon seeing the carnage in populated areas, builds up such rage that he actually destroys quite an amount of invading forces. After that, he sets out to destroy the planet of one invading alien species in particular. Whether or not he succeeded is unknown. Nazcan timeline (Nu) This iteration of Delinius has developed into an incredibly dangerous person whose power poses some difficulty to the Nazcan conquerors. However, his fighting spirit has a backside: the rest of the resistance forces on Ludus also suffer from his actions. He can be considered both good and villainous. Beta timeline (Beta) Not much is known about Beta Delinius, except that the events involving him on the Alpha-Saved timeline do not happen. Lyka is still present, however. elaborate on this one later. There are a few things that did happen on this timeline and they are quite interesting. SFANB timeline (Sigma) It is known that Delinius exists on this timeline, although what he is doing there and such is completely unknown. is totally not because SFANB is currently not being developed no no of course not what are you thinking Nonsense timeline (Phi) Delinius often appears and disappears instantaneously on this timeline, and the behaviour of this iteration partially matches that of the behaviour seen with different iterations. did you expect? Opinions about Delinius (accuracy may vary) "He's alright I guess, just don't mention Speddos or Sanford near him." – Zachary Isles "Why does he disappear and appear randomly? And then there's his burritos..." – Ludicrine Anagram "Delinius is okay. I suppose he has his odd way of saying certain things, but he is definitely a very patient person." – A Moriam? "My brother is an idiot. I like it, though, because he's a wise idiot." – Ina Langton "The only thing that annoys me about Delinius is that he observes you a lot. Other than that, he's not too bad." – Revelian Zeronius "I think he's actually a nice guy. Sure he's a bit moody at times, but he's someone who you can talk with whenever you want to." – ? I don't know if any of these are good. Feel free to suggest improvements or suggest other characters. Langton bloodline I'm currently designing Delinius' family tree, along with a little lore. The name Langton most likely originated from Dwin, as no such name or possible related name has been found before the birth of the first Langton, Kataphorus Leroy Langton. This is estimated to be around -700 – -730 ADC. However, some evidence and written records suggest it was as early as -1200 ADC. ((This is due to a little time shenny: Kataphorus, as well as some of the later members of the Langton family, went back in time to stop people from preventing the existence of them. This was tolerated by Chronos, who, learning from Dwin what the purpose of the Langton bloodline was, promised to facilitate travel through time somewhat for all future Langtons. That's also why Ina and Maltus were able to travel forward without having to do that much.)) Much of the Langton family tree is full of gaps and question marks, at least, according to Delinius, the only one to date who is willing to divulge any sort of information. Transcription of an interview with Delinius concerning this secrecy: Interviewer: So, we've got a few things we'd like to know. For starters, why are you all so secretive about your ancestry? Delinius: There's a reason for that, yes. However, it's exactly because of that that we never talk about it. Interviewer: Explain in more detail. Delinius: Let's just say that... some would rather not have us exist. And there are people among them who have travelled and will travel in time to ensure that. Kataphorus himself went back in time to stop people from preventing his existence. Interviewer: So... they were time-travellers? Delinius sighs and leans forward. Delinius: Not by choice. For once, could you actually listen? He had to. Interviewer: But about the secrecy? Delinius: There you go again. I'll give you a short version. We keep things from people among the public who hate us. We aren't exactly saints. As you might know, there were once three main branches of my family. One ceased to exist around -400 ADC and we still don't know why. My branch is gone save for myself, Ina and Maltus. The third branch consists of fools and idiots and is generally regarded as a bunch of outcasts. Or at least it was when I was younger. And I've figured out why by meeting them. So, do you see? "We", that is my branch is the only one. After all, some people call me "the last proper Langton" on this planet. Of course, that also applies to my sister and my cousin. Interviewer: I don't think I understand entirely. Delinius: Oh that's a shame. I'm quite done with this. Heck, I could have written an article for you. It would have been a lot better than what mess you are bound to make of this.